The Weary Whims of Vincent Cait
by Alecxias
Summary: A study into the Districts of Panem, from One to Twelve. Join me, Vincent Cait, as I explore Panem's Districts.
1. Foreword

_There's an eerie feeling, writing about the history of Panem after the Dark Days, a sort of taboo feeling the lingers every time you speak about it to others. Most days people look the other way when you speak about the districts here in the Capitol; especially if you go talk about the victors prior to the Third Quarter Quell._

 _Although that's the case if you're having a normal conversation with normal Capitolites. My bar, however, is different. I find that a couple of alcoholic beverages and a few dances later can make people talk about all sorts of things, even the history of Panem itself._

 _I've made plenty people talk: former stylists, master of ceremonies, escorts and even a few retired and current politicians too. A bar really is a good place to get your information, and what's a good place to start compiling my information than this tiny little book?_

 _So, if you please take your time to read through my trip to the twelve districts of Panem and enjoy. I'll be waiting in a bar somewhere in Panem should you ever want to look for me._

 _~ Vincent Cait_

* * *

 _ **A/N - Welcome to another story, hopefully won't be a long one! This is my way of introducing the universe I'm trying to build. The plan is to do a profile of the Twelve districts of Panem, so in future I can refer back to it. (Also I'm planning on finishing this prior to the 28th, I'm planning some next level phases here, like the MCU, except I won't cancel any of them ;-; )**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy, go read 'The Lazy Lamentations of Cade Valentine' leave a review if you want! Tell me who your favourite Victor is so far.**_

 _ **Alec**_


	2. District One

**District One**

Population: Around 24,000

Mayor: Virgos

Industry: Luxury

Ethnicity:  
Mainly Caucasian, with very few Asian and Black minorities. Tributes reaped or volunteering to the tributes and most the children of One typically have angelic features, light brown or blond hair; as well as green or blue eyes.

 **Description**

District One is certainly a diamond in the rough. A well put together district, one that produces massive amounts of jewellery and other luxury goods not only for themselves but also for the Capitol.

Many of the population of the district lives within the centre of the entire district, whereas the rest of the population live within villages, whether that be the mountainous areas on the outskirts of the district or the hilly grapevines of the outer central One.

Each village, of which there are seven, are named after the colours of the rainbow; a reminder that One is magnificent and that the diamonds they create can produce rainbows as bright as the eyes can see. Villages are separated: Red, Orange, Yellow and Green are all mining towns, tasked with gathering various gems whereas the other villages Blue, Indigo and Violet produce wine in the hilly outer central One.

However, these villages compare nothing to the likes of the centre of the district. Factories line the outskirts of it all, around eighty still in production. All concerned in making luxury goods for the Capitol, be that wine or jewellery. Within the centre houses the boulevard of the Great Houses.

Thirteen prominent families: Virgos, Overbrooke, Yolk, Beacon, Graff, Alcott, Swarovski, Windsor, Buchanan, Gladstone, Gieves, Hawkes, Villiers. With the House Virgos at the very end of this boulevard, leading up to a hill. The houses here are fancy, fancier than the likes of the Victor Village itself

 **Training Academies**

There are several minor academies in One, but none shine brighter and more illustrious than that of Beacon Academy.

Established right after the Fifteenth Annual Hunger Games by Balas Beacon and Flash Gladstone, although the ideas and thoughts had begun as far back as the Eleventh Annual Hunger Games. This academy was built for training district kids for future job prospects in One. Whether that be part of the Government of One, or to have high paying vocational jobs. Although, there's a program designed to train those who want to achieve greatness.

The greatness of having a shot of victory in the Hunger Games. However, being picked for this program is tough and arduous. One must excel not only in their studies but also impress the teachers, of which are all previous victors.

With that, Beacon Academy has earned its right spot in training volunteers for the Hunger Games. Their motto being: ' _Pressure creates Diamonds'._

 **Victor's Village**

Lavish and grand, a fountain in the centre of an otherwise pristine surrounding. Houses, built with marble and granite. White picket fences and floor to ceiling windows is what differentiates district One's Victor Village amongst the rest. Surrounded by grapevine hills, the village is located near the boulevard of Great Houses.

 **Conclusion**

District One is a powerhouse of a district, along with Two and Four they form the Careers, in which tributes volunteer almost every year at the shot at an opportunity for greatness. One is a place of luxury but a divide is obvious in which the thirteen major prominent families sit at the top and trickle their wealth down to the lower classes.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Naming Conventions**

Typically, many are named after luxurious goods or terminology relating to their industry.

e.g.

Balas Beacon

 _Balas_ from the Balas Ruby or Alexander Balas, a ruler in Greek times and _Beacon_ as in light up high, symbolising that House Beacon is one of the greatest prominent families out there, especially with how Balas was the first victor from One.

Although other names have arose, especially those from great leaders.

e.g.

Arthur Graff

 _Arthur_ from King Arthur from the knights of the round table and _Graff_ from the surname of a jewellers, a major company.

 _ **Well that's District One. I don't know how detailed I want these to be, but it should be enough to give people ideas of what it's like. I develop the universe when people submit tributes that changes my perception of everything. It's quite cool actually.**_


	3. District Two

**District Two**

Population: Around 230,000

Mayor: Ares

Industry: Masonry

Ethnicity:  
Mainly Caucasian with a bigger variety of darker ethnic groups. Skin colour ranges from fair to tanned skin depending on what their occupation is in the district. Hair colour too are darker along with eyes. It is very rare to find blonde haired citizens in Two.

 **Description**

District Two is large and mountainous, it not only describes many of their tributes but also their location. Vast mountains surround and protect the district, with accessibility to the district restricted to one train route and multiple hovercraft hangers in The Nut.

Populace are widely spread out in this district, mountainous villages, of which are seven, all house their own quarry. These villages function like a small town, with them electing leaders and would become delegates for the greater Government of Two. Along with those villages, there were two others: Village Omega, which is now abandoned following rumours of a gas leak that was never resolved and Village Psi; which is the Victor's Village.

So very few do people live in the central district, which houses the Peacekeeping training facility: The Nut; built into a mountain. Warehouses are lined up here, also, storing all sorts of weaponry and other military paraphernalia. The Nut also functions as an official academy, with younger kids of reaping age train as part of the Peacekeeper program and decide that the Hunger Games might be more to their liking.

Central district Two is close to two prominent villages; Village Alpha and Village Beta. Their quarries amongst the largest as well as having most of their population. The mayor's home is situated in central Two, right beside the Justice Building.

Although villages are scattered throughout all of Two, development after the Dark Days and the very first few years of the Hunger Games have instated transportation such as buses and trams. Many roads within this district are in use also by the general populace.

 **Training Academies**

There are three main academies for Two: The Nut, Peacekeeper training facility, Secutor and Gladius.

 _The Nut_

The Peacekeeper training facility has a separate barracks specifically for those of reaping age to train as either a Peacekeeper or for volunteering for the Hunger Games. The barracks often accept children from as young as eleven until the age of eighteen in hopes they either become Peacekeeper cadets or decide to volunteer for the Hunger Games.

Graduation here means becoming a Peacekeeper cadet, there is no formal ceremony other than a day of and then receiving the uniform. This academy is built on honour and justice and most tributes from here tend to stick to such.

With the motto _'Seven joined in one'_. It is no wonder that Peacekeeper barracks are also present in the other seven villages of Two.

 _Gladius_

Founded by Leroy Ramnes and Ajax Craik during the Fifteenth Annual Hunger Games. The two victors were frustrated at the thought of others claiming victory to an otherwise easy competition. Devised by Leroy, the first ever victor of the Hunger Games, and backed up by Ajax, the eleventh victor, the two bought a warehouse and did their best to train children, mainly orphans, just as they were prior to being victors.

Not only did they help train victors, Gladius provided homes for these orphans, and eventually it grew and by the end of the third decade of the Hunger Games; the pool of Two victors have grown and later they upgraded to one of the long-abandoned villages of Two. Village Omega, which used to be one of the biggest villages.

The school motto: _**'**_ _Benefit, honour and glory'_ befits the attitudes of these tributes. Many tributes here don't care for friendships, although some are forged within their training, this academy is known for its ruthlessness, students here don't care about graduation and to be even be considered as a potential volunteer for the Hunger Games they must be able to demonstrate the strength and capabilities to kill. Saying that, most of the tributes here are trained to supress their emotions to the point where they become emotionless, sociopaths and/or psychopaths.

 _Secutor_

The last of the three main academies to be established. It has been in the works since the Quarter Quell, with the ever-looming number of dependencies on Volunteers, Fossil Mazon convinced Drusus Ramnes, that he wanted to build an academy to rival The Nut and Gladius. Reluctant at first, the older victor was convinced by his sister-in-law that it would be a good idea, to counteract the ruthless and psychopathic Two tributes that they are showing to the whole of Panem.

So, the school of Secutor was founded after the Thirty-Fifth Annual Hunger Games. On morals that pertaining to dignity and respect, their motto: **'** _honour and strength'_ describes their tributes beautifully as they always fight with grace, although rarely they volunteer or even become victorious. As they too select volunteers for competition, they tend to clash a lot with Gladius students.

Founded in one of two quarries in Village Alpha, the pool of victors coming from Secutor is low but those that have become alumni of the school build strong bonds with each other, as if they're family. Their legacy as being civilised earned them an official commendation from the Capitol themselves, granting them the status to graduate students as part of the labour force of Two, but also find opportunities in the Capitol itself.

 **Victor's Village**

Their houses are bricked, red in colour. Flat rooves perfect for viewing the night sky and rooftop barbecues. The maisonette type houses for the victors are one of the smallest within the whole of the districts. The centre of the village is a garden, long and rectangular that some of the victors enjoy improving, despite their differences.

 **Conclusion**

A big district with a lot of history, unlike the extravagant district One or the sunny district Four, district Two is capable of so much greatness, and thus far have become one of the richest districts in Panem. Their ties to the Capitol and the way their Peacekeepers are trained, Two has become the protector of their Capitol and of Panem.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Naming Conventions**

Names for citizens here, as well as tributes, tend to have more a Roman and Greek influence, much like the Capitol but also within their industry and a few rock terminology and geography.

e.g.

Ajax Craik

 _Ajax_ from the Greek hero and _Craik_ from the Cumbric word meaning rock, but also from the hamlet Craik, known for its Roman history.

Fossil Mazon

 _Fossil_ from, well fossils, found deep underneath the earth as well as in mountains and _Mazon_ from just a cracked form of 'Mason'.


	4. District Three

**District Three**

Population: Around 195,000

Mayor: Geminot

Industry: Technology

Ethnicity:  
Mainly East Asian ethnicities live in Three as well as Caucasians. It's more a half and half situation, there are barely any other types of ethnicities here. Typically, thanks to the smog and general decline of the climate, most of the children here have paler skin and malnourished looks due to how hard this district has been impacted by poverty. Their eye colours vary but are dulled, and their hair tend to stay to the darker side.

 **Description**

District Three used to be a haven for technological discoveries, way before the Dark Days but ever since then the citizens within it is still paying a heavy debt from the war. Whilst retaining the moniker of being the most innovative and tech-savvy of all the districts, it's hard not to notice the poor and starving within this district.

Three houses different specialities of technology, ranging from electronics to medical technology. Science is at the base of most industries and businesses here. Three contains no villages, instead is split into six official quarters, plus the seventh quarter that borders quarter 3. The housing possess many terraced housing integrated into a gridlock pattern, with many tight spaces and alleyways in between. There is a distinct difference between the poor and the rich within this district.

Each of the six official quarters connect back to the important Central Business District (CBD) of Three. However, only quarters 5 and 1 are the most prosperous. The other quarters, though connected to the CBD, looks more worse as you go into them drawing away from the centre. The CBD houses warehouses, the train station as well as the mayoral house and Justice Building. Quarters 1 and 5 contain the wealthy as well as the warehouses of Three, as they are closer to the Capitol than the others. The rest of the quarters are where the workforce live, amongst them are factories and market places.

Bordering quarter 3 is the infamous quarter 7, filled with black markets, illegal clubs and whatnot. Many of the district's citizens wander here in search for anything under the sun, and often you will find it here...for a price.

Infrastructure here is superb. With the grid-iron structure to the roads and the houses, you can reach anyplace with relative ease. Bus routes are common, and a functional subway system is present to take you from A to B.

Twelve factories are readily available in Three, all housed within quarters 2, 6, 4 and 3; warehouses closer to each one, these factories are responsible for making electronics not only for the Capitol but for the whole of Panem. Within the CBD houses one of the top universities of Panem: the Parker Institute of Science and Technology named after the late first victor of Three; many of future victors go on to study and teach here as well as become great inventors.

 **Central Business District of Three**

The booming tech industries of Three all stem from the centre of the district. The Justice Building stand right in the middle, amongst tall skyscrapers and warehouses. Market stalls to the side. The CBD was established by the Capitol soon after it took back district Three after the Dark Days, built by the citizens themselves, it is now where the upper-class citizens of Three live, high up in their penthouses, despite the gloomy atmosphere of Three.

The CBD also house the Government of Three which are supposed to help their citizens, although with the growing population and the lack of resources to correctly support them, Three has fallen into a disarray where the rich keeps their wealth and the poor are left with mere crumbs. It is no wonder that many rebellions and riots start right in the middle of the district.

 **Victor's Village**

Located in quarter 1 and surrounded by high grey concrete walls with barbed wire at the top, the little wooden houses are covered in soot. Each one of the houses look the same, black metal fence, bricked walkway to each door. The centre house a fountain that have long dried out, not that it matters, most of the victors don't care much for what their houses look.

 **Conclusion**

Despite the divide between the rich and the poor. This technological marvel of a district is vital for the advancement of Panem as a whole, without this district everything would look so different than to what it is now. Many of their victors would contribute to the advancement of technology and science.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Naming Conventions**

Anything relating to tech or computers and just corrupt their names to make it look like eligible names.

e.g.

Cabel Link

 _Cabel_ is just a corruption of 'Cable' and _Link_ from either link cable or a link on the computer.

Anything science related may also be used as well as anything science into Latin.

e.g.

Quanta Logie

 _Quanta_ is the plural of quantum, but is also apparently used a lot for science and technology companies and magazines and other things; _Logie_ is Latin for logic.


	5. District Four

**District Four**

Population: Around 110,000

Mayor: Aquarios

Industry: Fishing

Ethnicity:  
Caucasians with a mix of South East Asians ethnicity. Due to the endearing sun and warmer tropics developed by the Capitol and District Three, many of the citizens are tanned. Their eye colours tend to have the greenish and bluish hue, and their hairstyles tend to curl from the sea air and bleached blonde from the intense sunlight.

 **Description**

District Four is bordered by a thriving ocean, with miles and miles of coastline. Jagged cliffs and pounding waves are the sights and sounds that many Four citizens experience from birth. A district of bounty and beauty, many Capitolites like to visit for a day or two to experience the sheer magnitude of it all.

Houses in Four all come from the central district, normally painted white to keep their housing cooled. It's a thriving district filled with many friendly faces as well as their individual sector for the markets, it's where everything and everyone congregates; where all the gossip is heard.

Four's industry of fishing brings the bounty of the sea, the coast line itself is heavily guarded to a certain point but is vast and endless to the naked eye. Fishing is ingrained in the lives of anyone that was ever born in Four, children are trained from an early age to appreciate the ocean and to learn how to fish. It is no wonder that the twelve fisheries within the district is always in production, from catching all the way to canning. That's not to say that canneries and fisheries are the only thing in Four worth getting a job into; those smart enough also have the chance to go into research, into bettering their district even more.

Saying that, there aren't much distance from the inner district to the outskirts, majority to the populace in Four stick together in their own communities with the odd few communities out in the outskirts inland, where freshwater lakes are found. There is at least one fishery within the biggest lake of Four, Lake Venillia named after one of the early victors of Four, that deal with freshwater fish and another that deal with shellfish.

The Victor's Village is located close to the inner city and closer still to the prestigious Triton Academy, the only formal school within Four that train tributes for the Hunger Games, under the guise of preparing children for the real world.

 **Training Academies**

Triton Academy founded shortly after the Sixteenth Hunger Games, named after the victor of said Games, Triton Strombus. It was an idea that both he and Arlo Venilia had come up with, a place for children to sink their time into on the growing unrest of the youth in Four.

Originally, both Triton and Arlo wanted to name it the Seaworth Academy but their mentor and fellow victor, Tide Seaworth, did not like his name in the spotlight. He then decided that it should be named after Triton as it would gain more traction, but still they wanted Tide to be the one I charge, and he reluctantly accepts it.

Under his tutelage along with Triton and Arlo they manage to build an academy in the same vein as that of One and Two's. Under the motto _'wealth from the sea'_ students and tributes learn everything Four has to offer in hopes that it can become useful in the arena as well as real life. Most children born in Four have applied here in hopes of volunteering for the Hunger Games but also to gain valuable life skills.

 **Victor's Village**

On one of the cliff sides of Four, just on the outskirts of the inner district is the Victor's Village. Houses mimic those of the majority of Four, white painted to keep them cool. Windows high that let in the sunlight and flat roofs like those of Two. Gravel pathways line the village along with white picket fences, the centre of the village is a fountain filled with koi fishes. There's a pathway in this village that lead down to a secret beach only for victors.

 **Conclusion**

District Four offers the bounty of the ocean, a tight knit district filled with glee and happiness, stemming most likely from the constant sun the citizens get. Out of all the Career districts, tributes here are smarter but more relaxed as they are barely pressured to volunteer for the Games.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Naming Conventions**

Oceanic names tend to be the trend here, along with anything mythological that relates to the sea, ocean or water.

e.g.

Tide Seaworth

 _Tide_ from the sea rising and falling and _Seaworth_ just due to the word 'sea' in it.

There are victors too that don't have anything related to the industry but sounds like it will fit within the district

e.g.

Christopher 'Kip' Arlyn

 _Christopher_ breaks the naming convention as it has nothing to do with the sea or the other conditions and the name _Arlyn_ means 'promise; oath' but his nickname _Kip_ comes from 'Kipper' a type of food made from herring.


	6. District Five

**District Five**

Population: Around 134,000

Mayor: Libras

Industry: Power

Ethnicity:  
Caucasians, with a small percentage of Asian ethnicity. There's no explanation as to why this is the case, but there's a larger amount of people with red hair; otherwise the hair colours vary here from lighter colour to dark. Eye colours are varied too but they tend to be darker in colour too. Normal complexion mainly all the way to pale much like that of Three and Six.

 **Description**

District Five, bordered by a few mountains, can be described as one of the wealthiest districts in Panem. Tasked with generating power for the Capitol as well as for Panem, Five has fifteen power plants in use. Nuclear, wind, solar and hydroelectric are their main sources of power, and therefore splits the district in that way.

A relatively quiet district, Five rarely involve themselves in the affairs of the other districts, completely content with staying out of the limelight, except for when they cannot, like when they take home victors.

The inner district poses a less corrupt version of what district Three has. It welcomes all its citizens; rich or poor which makes it harder to find the divide between the wealthy and the impoverished. The inner district contains the mayor's residence, amongst the tall business buildings; the markets and shops which are happy to see their customers. However, there are areas amongst the district that is still plagued by black markets and illegal activities, mainly at the edges of the district itself.

There're also many prestigious schools within the inner district, teachings for sources of energy as well as producing scientists to research more ways to produce powers. Not only do they provide power but Five values their education more than any other district.

Although there's no clear divide, the district itself is divided based on the power they derive from: nuclear, wind, solar and hydroelectric. The infrastructure mimics those of industry-based districts such as Three, Six and Eight; having grid-iron streets and roads.

With infrastructure only pertaining to that of streets, many places can be reached by walking but to get to areas such as the hydroelectric dam, a bus service runs from the inner district towards them. Speaking of, the hydroelectric dam is mostly responsible for powering the Capitol which gives them a slightly higher ranking out with the Career districts.

 **Power Plants**

As mentioned, the district is split based on the power they produced.

The inner city's main production of power comes from Solar. With the famed Coriolanus 9 solar plant within the heart of the district. There are four other solar plants within the centre of the district, with its flat terrain, it can be described as the sunniest part of the district.

Out with the inner district lies hills and mountains. Villages are scattered here and have a small amount of the population. Tasked with wind power; windmills cover every possible inch of this road that leads towards the mountains.

The mountainous part of the district used to house a river, however, Five has utilised it as a hydroelectric dam that is used to power the Capitol itself. This is where the smallest part of the population lives but is also described as being the wealthiest part due to the man-made lake it had developed, lakeside housing is sought a lot by the wealthy of Five and Capitol alike.

The last part of the district is home to the second largest population, second to that of the inner district. It's not too far from the central district and is where the impoverished seem to come. This is also where the black markets and other illegal activities seem to take place. Housing five nuclear power plant in use, it attracted the populace for work.

 **Victor's Village**

Located within the inner district, Five's Victor's Village is quaint and small. Gravel pathways line the village, second floor housing, wooden porches. It all seems painstakingly normal. All the houses are painted a ghostly white, black iron fences surrounding each. The centre of the village is a park that has all four main power supplies in display.

 **Conclusion**

District Five generates power, stays out of the limelight and is in general good standing within the Capitol. They don't produce much victors, but they also don't fight it as much as the other districts do when their children perish. Smart and/or tough tributes, they really are a variety bunch.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Naming Conventions**

Scientists, their industry, anything that sounds vaguely like a name is what most of the names come from. Although, normal sounding names are more in favour.

e.g.

Warren Quark

 _Warren_ just a name that would sound good with his last name _Quark_ which is the subatomic particle.


	7. District Six

**District Six**

Population: Around 784,000

Mayor: Piscus

Industry: Transportation

Ethnicity:  
Much like Three, the majority of the population here are of Asian descent, many Caucasians also live here. With such a large population, it is hard to truly establish what the dominant ethnicity in the district. However, it has been closely observed that complexions of their skin tend to be paler in comparison to other districts, despite being sunnier than Three, the oppressed population seem more prominent than others. Hair colours and vary from the lighter side all the way to the dark browns but their eye colours seem to stay the brown shade with a few exceptions.

 **Description**

District Six has the biggest population in the whole of Panem. With that in mind, Six struggles the most out of all the other districts. Their industry of transportation doesn't bring enough workforce for the district, making the population unstable. Six has become worse for wear as the years go by, a corrupt mayoral office, who enforces the even more corrupt Peacekeepers have dragged the district through mud.

Although, the district's fifty-two hubs as well as their factories offer enough revenue for the district, the money earned are heavily taxed and fed into the districts wealthy class. Life in Six is hard but on paper it comes across as wealthier than Ten, Eleven or Twelve but in actuality they're treated just as poorly, if not worse.

For a district famed for making the great railways of Panem, Six's infrastructure is poorly maintained. Their houses crumbling terraced houses, the outer areas of the district even falling apart. These faraway areas are were the large amount of crime occurs; drug dens, black markets, rebel safehouses.

The district is separated by sectors: eleven in total. Sector 1 is central Six, where high rise building touches the sky, one great hub of materials and where the mayoral houses resign. Just as the sectors increase in numbers so too does the population in each ending in Sector 11 having nearly twenty times more citizens living there in comparison to Sector 1.

Each of these sectors are heavily guarded, no one is allowed to pass to another without a valid pass or if it's a special occasion such as Reaping day or Victory Tour. This is to ensure that the wealthy stay rich and the impoverished stay poor.

Housing here are crumbling terraced houses with the outer areas of the district seemingly falling apart with poor infrastructure and crumbling houses. In these places drug dens and other illegal buildings are housed and with the growing problem of Morphling in the district and the corrupt government these buildings tend to stay open with little to no problem which doesn't help the citizens whatsoever. It is hard to differentiate the healthy and the addicts in these areas as there have been a major shortage of food in the district for a long time now.

Despite the poorly maintained infrastructure of Six, it is relatively easy to reach the center and can be walked to but for those that don't want to there are metro stations at every corner of Six that sometimes run. These places are often unsafe and unguarded and most don't try to risk using such places.

 **Morphling**

It's no secret that with the large population and instability of the district that Six has found themselves in a pit of drug addiction. Morphling, introduced to the public after the Twenty-Fourth Hunger Games when it was found that the victor, Dashiell Stoppard, was found to be addicted to the drug.

The trend swept over the Capitol and was being produced at double the rate, during the time when they were shipping them out, one of the Hubs in Six were raided and a year's supply of drug was taken and distributed to the public of Six.

Morphling, at its purest form, was like gold dust and people would pay high prices for them, despite the impoverished state of the district, people would commit crimes to make enough money in order to inject themselves with precious Morphling.

When it was clear that that supply was running low, people have started developing their own versions of the drug, impure and dirty, but it was sold at a lower rate but what later found out that it had contributed to more overdoses than that of regular Morphling.

 **Victor's Village**

Tucked away in Sector 2 is the Victor's Village. Cosy pastel coloured gable front houses made of wood. This is the only part of the district that seem completely different from the terraced houses in the other parts of Six. The centre of the village is a large tree, unique in that it grows different fruit depending on the season. A gift from the Eleven victors to the Six's. Each house has their own porch and is decorated the way they want.

 **Conclusion**

District Six struggles with money, their own mayoral body unwilling to share the revenue with the people have made them restless. Added to the fact that a Morphling outbreak is still present, it results in a lot of rebellions, lots of fights and protests happen here. With such a large population it is very hard to control the population without flat out killing half the population.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Naming Conventions**

Transportation, it's harder to make up names that relate to this district than any other. It is highly accepted that citizens are named after some sort of vehicle, be it brand or parts, or any aspect of travel or fuel.

e.g.

Dashiell Stoppard

 _Dashiell_ unknown in origin but the word 'Dash' seemed fitting for this district; _Stoppard_ sounds fitting as well due to the word 'Stop'


	8. District Seven

**District Seven**

Population: Around 26,000

Mayor: Sagitta

Industry: Lumber

Ethnicity:  
Caucasian but it has been known that many of the Indian ethnicity have lived here too. Not much is known in this district, it's not as diverse as Eight. Majority of the citizens here have darker hair colour and darker eye colour, also. Seven is characterised as having natural stronger tributes, from the harsh winters to scorching summers, citizens can survive most environments they are thrown in. Axe training from such a young age contribute to their strengths.

 **Description**

District Seven is the largest district in terms of square feet. This is to accommodate all the lumber trees grown and harvested in the district for the whole of Panem to use. Lush forest scene and a bare district centre, Seven has always delighted the people that live here. The citizens here make do with their chosen industry of lumber, opening market stalls in the sparsely populated district centre.

As you move into the inner district, it is evident where the land has been cleared to make room for the major mills and warehouses for the wood, ready for delivery to wherever in Panem. The centre houses the Justice Building, and doubles as a central hub where all the lumber gathered from the twenty lumberyards are delivered. As well as that, one hundred and fifteen mills are scattered around the district.

Within these mills a small population congregates and act as their workforce. Therefore, children are taught how to handle axe at a young age in hopes to also provide for the family. It's not common for small families in Seven, everyone pitches in.

With such a large area of land, it is easy to get lost in such vast greenery. With little to no form of infrastructure and proper 'city' like buildings and roads, such as the streets and avenues of most districts. The majority of roads here are just dirt tracks, grass before that had been worn down by heavy machinery.

It's said that Seven tributes tend to fare better than most of the non 'Career' districts. Together with Eleven and Nine, these tributes are skilled in that they are exposed to harsher environments already as well as the use of everyday tools from back in their home district translates to a deadly weapon in the arena. It is no wonder that these districts have a lot of victors, although not as high as maybe One or Two but they still contribute to the overall victor pool.

There's also a river that intersects part of the village, the source from the mountains said to have been from a dam built a long time ago. The river is calm and soothing and passes by the Victor's Village. Children would spend their free time here during the summer.

There are rumours, within lumber mills and amongst the market stalls of Seven, that there appears to be some strange cult within the forests of Seven. No one can truly say that it is true because each account regarding the so called 'cult' is always different from one person to the other.

 **Children of the Forest**

Deep within district Seven, an untouched part of the large district houses a small commune. They work differently from the rest of Seven, they live off the land and interactions between them and the other citizens are very few.

Not much is known about the commune dubbed 'Children of the Forest' but what people do know is that they still attend the Reapings and celebrate when there's a victor from their district. They're different but the same at the same time.

Their way of living was nearly exposed when the victor, Grace Socotra, was crowned on the Sixty-Second Hunger Games. She thanked the 'Children of the Forest' during her crowning victory which caused for her to be excommunicated as when she came home after her Victory Tour the previous location from when she left had all but disappeared.

 **Victor's Village**

Close to the river is the Victor's Village, hidden amongst untouched lumber and large sycamore trees. Greenery abound, with brick pathways, grassy surroundings and lots of trees; Seven's Victor's Village is regarded as the most beautiful amongst the twelve districts.

Typical of Seven, the houses here are log cabins. Built by strong Douglas Fir, they can withstand any rough weather you throw at it. Most of the victors take down the fences surrounding their houses, making it a welcoming environment for each other.

 **Conclusion**

District Seven's population is outnumbered by its trees. Hidden away in plain sight but still retain its beauty, Seven is in the middle ground, making enough for their own wellbeing and not be struggling as a result of relinquishing their lumber. Seven is one of those districts that would happily live off their own land and not care about the outside world, if they could.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Naming Conventions**

Forests and wood. Anything relating to these are welcomed names for tributes.

e.g.

Scarlet Hickory

 _Scarlet_ from scarlet oak and _Hickory_ from the hickory tree.

Although biblical as well as Puritan Virtue names are also wildly accepted.

e.g.

Grace Socotra

 _Grace_ being a Puritan Virtue name and _Socotra_ being a type of tree

Gideon Clerwood

 _Gideon_ from biblical names and _Clerwood_ is just a place in Scotland but with the 'wood' it fit with the name


	9. District Eight

**District Eight**

Population: Around 122,000

Mayor: Caprice

Industry: Textiles

Ethnicity:  
District Eight encompasses the most diverse group of ethnicities, Caucasians, Asians, Italians and Black ethnicities tend to be the most common but there are others too that live within this district. As such, hair colours vary from lighter shades all the way to darker tones much like their eye colours. However, there's very few greeneries in this district much like Six or Three and with factories operational for most of the days, their hair and complexion tend to border around the sickly look, despite feeling healthy.

 **Description**

District Eight, famed for its production of textiles, providing clothes for the whole of Panem. Forty-three factories operational, one operated in the central district, which is the famed 'Peacekeeper Uniform' factory and the rest out with the centre.

Each factory comes with it a set of tenements enough to fit at least twenty or so families. These housing estates are assigned to the workers that work in the factories full time. The further away you are from the central district, the higher the number of tenements. However, they tend to be more run down and less maintained than those closer to the centre of the district.

The central district is where the business and schools are located. Shops, stores and markets as well as the local Peacekeeper outpost all fill the rest of what is already a busy centre. Justice Building and the mayoral house is also located here. The Peacekeeper uniform factory is also located here and with it are huge warehouses that keep stock of all forty-three factories' production.

Public transport isn't relied as much here, the district is compacted, and most would not want to waste their already sparse money to use them anyhow. They tend to walk from place to place. The constant presence of factories in Eight coupled with how close everything is made the atmosphere stink of smoke and cover the sky in grey, something the citizens are used to by now.

Eight has one of the worst population of orphans due to the low income from parents, they would rather give up their child in order to survive themselves. As such most children stay within orphanages around the district with others becoming self-sufficient thieves living in abandoned warehouses. Despite this, there doesn't seem to be a dispute of wealth rather is more to do with the oppression that cripples the district.

 **Rebellion**

It has been theorised that Eight was crucial to starting the First Rebellion, along with the now extinct district Thirteen. They had fought the most for their freedom, their citizens tired and angry. However, when that all failed, and the Hunger Games were instigated, Eight had fallen deeper into the oppression than they had prior to the Dark Days.

The Second Rebellion was also instigated by Eight, but that triggered a multitude of events in which resulted in President Snow being killed but again the rebellion was snuffed out before it had any traction by purging all the current living victors.

With this motive, district Eight was heavily blamed for the fact and now faces oppression in every way. Who knows what they're going to do next? It seems that Eight doesn't learn from their mistakes but then again that's what makes them stronger.

 **Victor's Village**

Large bricked houses line the Victor's Village of Eight. Walkways made of concrete and a centrepiece of what seemed to have been a fountain, now dried up. The houses are large and enticing, offering a fully heated house during the winter and full air conditioning during the summer. Located outside the inner and central district, closer to the miniscule coast of the district, the victors enjoy their time away from the smog filled district they were born in.

 **Conclusion**

District Eight, rebellious and oppressed make do with what they can but at some point, everything will boil over once again, and another war is going to start. No one can tell what's going to happen next with this district. Despite their situation, the Eight citizens seem strong and resilient, almost to a fault.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Naming Conventions**

Fashion, methods and types of textiles tend to be the names for tributes and citizens. They can appear to have exotic sounding names also.

e.g.

Esme Tripoline

 _Esme_ from the French meaning 'loved' and _Tripoline_ is a type of ribbon pasta, named after the shape not the pasta.


	10. District Nine

**District Nine**

Population: Around 15,000

Mayor: Leon

Industry: Grain

Ethnicity:  
A combination of Caucasian and Black ethnicities reside in this district, although there have been a few Italian ethnicities found in records here too. Due to the nature of their industry, many of the people in this district spend their time outdoors, under blazing suns at times. Therefore, many of the citizens have tanned to sunburnt skin. Though they tend to fair well with weaponry due to wielding a form of scythe as a tool, you are only allowed to wield such tools when you are aged fifteen and above. Their hair colours tend to vary but majority of the district is light haired mirroring the sun but can also have darker hairstyles with eye colours varying from the light browns to the greens.

 **Description**

District Nine, large in size with so few of the population, the district's main production of Grain envelops the entire district with fields and fields of gold. From wheat to oats, every type of grain is grown here for the whole of Panem. It is said that grain grown in Nine is special and is what drives the workforce for the entirety of Panem but it is also where tesserae is produced for the district children. With twelve mills in operation, Nine citizens work hard to produce the grain fuelling the nation.

Due to the low population and with shades of yellow for miles and miles, the district citizens live in communities. Each of the twelve mills have their own community attached to it, complete with their own small businesses, schools and Peacekeeper outpost. Most, if not all, of the citizens are expected to work in the fields of Nine, and from the age of sixteen onwards, are expected to wield a sickle.

Each of these communities, though part of the same district, seem almost autonomous from one another. They only congregate when the heads of each communities, where one is elected after the last harvest of the year, meet in the inner district to discuss matters with the mayor. Rarely, do these communities clash, they are all in good terms with each other.

The central district is different to the communities, acting as a separate entity to the communities. Located here is the Justice Building, bigger businesses, such as a bigger market place, and the mayoral house. Within here is also the train station to the rest of Panem and the grave of the fallen. Bakeries are pretty common here as well as a dedicated medical practice beside the Justice Building.

Within this centre is also a prestigious school, tasked with researching how to improve the harvest of Nine but also here to develop each crop and their yield; their resistance to any form of blight.

There are roads that lead towards the central district and a dedicated public transport service runs every hour from communities to the centre. Despite all of this though most people save up their money to buy food and necessities and would choose to walk the long walk.

 **Communities of Nine**

The twelve communities of Nine are all in good standing with each other. It is said that Nines work together better than the rest of Panem, and as such a festival is held during the last harvest day in front of the Justice Building. They celebrate a job well done for the year as well as announce who the next leaders are for each community.

However, it's not always as happy and friendly as it may appear. There are reports in the district that gangs have sprouted up, offering protection from the Peacekeeper's prying eyes or to ensure you become the next leader this end of harvest celebrations, considering a leader is paid a substantial amount by the mayor to help with the community, and any extras you get to keep. Gang fights have broken out in several communities and have threatened to ruin the golden fields of Nine and break the status quo they have maintained for so long.

 **Victor's Village**

Located in the heart of Nine, farmhouses are the theme for the Victor's Village for Nine. Dark wooden houses retrofitted with all the modern technology. Never has something look so old and rustic become modern as you walk inside. The centre of the village is park that acts as a small mill that produces flour for the victors.

 **Conclusion**

District Nine is beautiful and peaceful on the outside but as you delve into the economy, you'll find that they struggle most of the times with their money. Tesserae production as well as the demand for wheat by the Capitol tend to leave very little for the district, hence why gang related violence is becoming a normal occurrence in the district.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Naming Conventions**

Grains, bread, anything related to these things can be used as names.

e.g.

Adlay Durum

 _Adlay_ is a tall grain-bearing plant and _Durum_ is the second most common harvested wheat.


	11. District Ten

**District Ten**

Population: Around 19,000

Mayor: Tauros

Industry: Livestock

Ethnicity:  
There is a clear divide of ethnicities here in Ten, the first is that half of the population are Caucasian, fair skinned and light haired, this half of the population tend to go into businesses better than those of the other half; their eye colours vary from person to person. The second half are mainly Latino, working as part of the land, their skin darker in comparison to the first half, hair and eye colour varying degrees of dark brown.

 **Description**

District Ten, a place of arid dryness with open lands suitable for their industry of Livestock. Ten is mainly flat with hilly green areas tapering at the edges of the district which transforms into mighty mountains. It is theorised that the district holds altogether over a million livestock of different kinds; cows, pigs, chickens, any farm animals you can think of.

It's not to say that there isn't any form greenery, in fact there are quite a few within the inner city but as you move towards the ranches and animal farms out with the inner district, the land becomes drier and the green vanishes or are sparse.

The divide or wealth in Ten is obvious, the poor tend to live in settlements closer to meat processing plants, of which there are ten. The bulk of the population work here, living in some form of terraced housing similar to Eight and Six, which provides a place for citizens to live. The rich live in lavish detached farm houses some living in the inner district, with others owning their own ranches in outer district, of which there are at least twenty.

The inner district are all terraced houses, homes above businesses, which tend to be butchers selling their own harvests. It is, however, almost empty as citizens hide away from the harsh sun and prefer to be indoors to rest from a long day's work.

Non-existent infrastructure is present, with only a few roads here and there connecting ranches to ranches. Bus routes travel on dirt tracks, similar to those of Seven but it's not hard to reach the inner city.

The grassy pastures closer to the district centre, where the Justice Building and big mayoral farm house is located, often produce products from the animals instead of offering the animals instead, products such as dairy and eggs are mainly found here whereas the further you on the outskirts of the district is where the cattle ranches are, the hilly terrain is used for hill sheep and goat farming using their hides and meats.

The district also houses a research facility that research ways of improving the amount of meat you can have on livestock as well as trying to invent meat that is possible from meagre pieces of livestock.

 **The other side**

This mainly concerns the other half of the population, the so-called Latino half. It is true that during the First Rebellion and before the Dark Days that the only rebel family to ever truly come from Ten was a Latino, and ever since it has been scorned into the other half of the population, blaming them for the downfall of the district and how they are treated just as badly as Eleven and Twelve. This has caused a great divide between those that are Latino and those that are not.

Although, nowadays, it's not as prevalent there are a still a select group, mainly the wealthy and higher ups, that think this way; that their other side is just as much cattle as the livestock they raise. This has caused tension to break out, sometimes causing serious damage.

The 'other side' is the tiny settlement just outside the inner district where the majority of the Latino population reside, they have the same amenities as the inner district, but they lack a Justice Building, tributes and their families travel from here to the centre for Reapings.

 **Victor's Village**

Rustic housing, ranch-style in nature. Ten's Victor's Village is quaint, dusty red ground surround the village whereas the inside is green and grassy, like an oasis in a desert. The centrepiece is, in fact, a well with sunflowers and an apple tree growing beside it. Wooden houses explore the cowboy-theme a lot more, especially inside each home. There's also a small stable where victors can keep livestock if they so wish.

 **Conclusion**

District Ten is essential for Panem, livestock of all kinds are grown here to provide the nation with not only the meat produced here but also the raw materials gathered such as hides and the like. Without this district the food supply to Panem is nearly cut in half. Despite all this, there's a growing problem between the wealthy and the rich as well as the two separate races, another city that will turn into turmoil should it all boil over.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Naming Conventions**

Rustic sounding names are often common, use of Latin or scientific names of animals raised here are also widely used here. Southern USA as well as Welsh names are also accepted.

e.g.

Rooster McCoy

 _Rooster_ from the farm animal 'rooster' and _McCoy_ a rustic sounding name.

Roscoe Tarpan

 _Roscoe_ comes from deer forest and sounds quite rustic, also from the animal crossing citizen, which is a horse and _Tarpan_ which is now an extinct wild horse.


	12. District Eleven

**District Eleven**

Population: Around 138,000

Mayor: Caner

Industry: Agriculture

Ethnicity:  
Eleven has the largest population of the Black ethnicity. Dark skin is almost synonymous to this district when you ask about Eleven. That's not to say that there are also a small population of Caucasians and other ethnicities here, either from travelling or have a rebellious history. Saying that, the majority of the people here have darker skin tones and darker hair and eye colour. Those that don't have such styles are between tanned and olive skinned with varying colours of eyes and hair.

 **Description**

District Eleven boasts a large area for a district, but that's all it boasts about. With more than twelve acres of land used for all sorts of agriculture, many of the population work here day in and day out trying to make a living for themselves. Climate here tend to have hot summers but wild winters, perfect for any form of crop to grow and flourish successfully, rumours say that it's done via a machine, but it has yet to be proven.

Orchards fill the district's nook and cranny, growing various fruits such as apple and oranges, but Eleven also produces nuts, vegetables and have a small plantation of cotton. Agriculture is a way of life for the citizens of Eleven. However, despite the high yield of the district every year Eleven is still poverty stricken.

Houses are closer together in Eleven and closer to the inner district. There's rarely any form of settlement out with the inner district as everything else is covered in either farmlands or orchards. Shacks are scattered here and there within the fields for people that work and rest in but workers are not allowed to rest when orchards or farmlands are closed, these areas are heavily guarded by Peacekeepers.

The inner district houses small market stalls, the mayoral house along with one or two wealthy looking town houses. Nothing fancy and the houses don't contain the lavishness as what Ten would have and especially what One would have. With such proximity to the central district from the houses, it is typically easy to get around the district. Citizens tend to walk to and from in the masses.

The Justice Building not only acts as the symbol of the Capitol but also houses the Eleven research group that is tasked on bettering the crop yield and developing resistances much like what Ten or Nine have within their speciality.

 **Zero Tolerance**

Peacekeepers heavily guard the borders of the district as well as each orchard, plantation and cotton fields. The Capitol protects the fields of Eleven far more than any of the other districts, the likelihood of rebellious activities is higher here than in Six or Eight and even Twelve. The citizens of Eleven find it unfair and have always found it unfair ever since the Dark Day that the Capitol take most of the produce in the district for themselves.

The tendencies for the Eleven populace to rebel is the reason why a large number of Peacekeeper troops are stationed here; enacting a zero tolerance for anyone caught stealing the produce. It's also very frowned upon trying to leave the district, over the last couple of years ever since the Second Rebellion had failed the citizens of Eleven, and to a certain extent Twelve, have increased in escaping from the clutches of Capitol rule, escaping into the wildlands where they can live off the land, though most are being caught and returned back to their own district, with severe punishment, the rate at which people escape the district is steadily increasing with each passing Hunger Games.

 **Victor's Village**

Tucked away in a little corner just outside of the inner district is the Victor's Village of Eleven, orchards, which belong to the victors, line the sides of the tall fences and are often offered to the citizens of Eleven by the victors. Their houses a quaint country cottage, tiled roof and concrete and wood walls make for a comfy style of living. The centrepiece of the village, a big oak tree, a gift from Seven's own victors that shade anyone during the hot summers.

 **Conclusion**

District Eleven's tendency to rebel from the Capitol had made them suffer as a result, but what else can they do? An oppressed district, they work hard to put food on the table but sometimes it's not enough. It's another district covered in greenery that looks beautiful on the outside but delving in you discover too much not worth seeing.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Naming Conventions**

Fruits, vegetables, plants; anything related to agriculture is what's common here.

e.g

Bergamot Musambi

 _Bergamot_ a type of orange and can be used to make the Earl Grey tea and _Musambi_ a type of citrus, typically referred as 'sweet lemons'

Although you can also use bird names, small woodland birds preferably as well as Latin or scientific names for agricultural produce

e.g.

Robin Malus

 _Robin_ from the tiny bird 'robin' and _Malus_ is a genus of apples, especially crab apples

You can also name tributes based on the Deep South of America in combination with Puritan Names but also famous African Americans throughout history.

e.g.

Odetta Gossy

 _Odetta_ a singer and civil and human rights activist and _Gossy_ from 'Gossypium' a genus of the cotton plant


	13. District Twelve

**District Twelve**

Population: Around 8,000

Mayor: Scorpious

Industry: Mining

Ethnicity:  
The majority of the population is Caucasian, but they are separated by a class system. The wealthier Merchant side of the district are often fair skinned and have light hair colours as well as lighter eye colours whereas the more impoverished Seam citizens have paler or even dirty skin and tend to have darker hair colours and darker eyes too, although they can have dark blues and greens.

 **Description**

District Twelve is the smallest district in operation, deep valleys, follow rushing streams and rivers, and find yourself surrounded by some of Panem's most breathtaking scenery all behind an electric fence. The district's speciality of mining, specifically coal mining, has a total of fifteen mines in operation deep within the mountains that are part of Twelve. Mining is one of a few jobs that you can have in this district.

Despite having little to no money per person it has a thriving community of merchants and black-market merchants. As such the district is split into two main communities aptly named Merchant, where the rich live, and Seam, where the poor live. The economy of Twelve is synonymous with coal mining but that is simply not enough for most citizens here. Although thousands of miners labour daily, closing into ten hours daily to produce coal to fuel the whole of Panem.

Education is seldom completed, if you're old enough to work in the mines then you are applied by parents needing that extra money to feed the family, although the mines have strict rules on children using pickaxes after the age of eighteen, there have been many children that bypass this without a care.

The rich of the Merchant side of Twelve tend to look down on those from the Seam and are closer to the center of the district where the Justice Building is located. Their houses, although cracked and broken are still better than those of the Seam where they live in shacks and broken housing that barely have hot water.

The poor of the Seam are comfortable with their lives. These are the citizens that tend to work in the mines and have poor living conditions where they suffer from power cuts here and there. As most of the people here work for the mines, they are closer to the borders than those on the Merchant side.

There is one place that people come to, both rich or poor, where they can sell whatever they want. The Peacekeepers have only just relaxed into it being allowed but at times they can raid your stall at random. The Hob where various foods and drinks can be bought such as bread and alcohol. Usually not at unreasonable prices either unlike the ones in the Merchant side. Many sellers here are from The Seam to gain a bit of money here and there. Other items such as clothing and jewellery are also sold here.

 **The Fence and District Thirteen**

 _The Fence_

The fences into the wildlands are powered by electricity but at times it doesn't work due to power cuts therefore most try to get out here to hunt or escape. Only those from the Merchant's side are allowed out here and they must possess the right documentation.

Much like Eleven, this border tend to be heavily guarded but since the Peacekeepers here tend to be lenient, they sometimes turn a blind eye but expect your house or market stall to be raided later, it has been calculated that citizens that escape through the border seldom survive, with Peacekeeper parties being sent out to hunt these escapees only to find they have died from either the fauna or flora.

Those caught escaping through the Fence, if the Peacekeeper is feeling particularly wicked, is punished in front of everybody in the district square. These range from severe whipping to removal of appendages, and if the punishment fitted the crime results in a death sentence. The bi-polar nature of the Peacekeepers here in Twelve keep the citizens in check, as only the ones willing to escape through the Fence are the desperate and the mad.

 _District Thirteen_

Past the deep valleys and mountainous terrain is the ruined district of Thirteen, once a thriving district tasked in mining graphite for Panem. Chemical warfare during the First Rebellion has left the district inhospitable for years and years, but still many of the Twelve and Eleven citizens escape to this place in hopes of a better life.

During the First Rebellion, when all was lost a mass exodus was planned prior to the bombing of Thirteen, however, that resulted in a failure and only the mayor and the vice-mayor, and their families escaped into Twelve. The Iscariots and the Coles have resided in Twelve and have left a legacy there, having at least a victor in the form of Thorium Cole.

 **Victor's Village**

The Victor's Village of Twelve is gloomy, large and menacing all at once. It symbolises everything that Twelve is not, wealthy and rich, as if the Capitol is mocking the victors or placing them so far up a pedestal that it tempts future tributes to try and achieve the same. Marble mansions stand in this village a centrepiece of a statue of a woman, scantily clad, atop a fountain with lilies growing around her.

 **Conclusion**

District Twelve struggles more than any other district, an industry in coal mining isn't as self sufficient as one would expect, combined with the potential dangers one can face down these mines; it's no wonder that many of Twelve's citizens try to their luck to escape through the Fence, the Merchant side live comfortably whilst the Seam go hungry most nights, a true divide is obvious here.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Naming Conventions**

Iscariots and Coles are from Thirteen, therefore anything related to graphite or their secret industry of nuclear tend to be common. The last name of Iscariot is symbolic, coming from Judas Isacriot, the one who betrayed Jesus, much like they, Thirteen, betrayed the Capitol. Cole just matches with the district's industry.

e.g.

Thorium Cole

 _Thorium_ a type of metal that is natural occurring and is slight radioactive and _Cole_ 'see above'

For Twelve names, corruption of names is common as well as wild plants, especially those of the medicinal variety. Also accepted for names or last names are those of coal mining towns, especially in Britain or America.


	14. Epilogue

_Well that concludes this brief dive into what I have observed from my visits to the districts of Panem. A lot of hardships, be that from their everyday jobs or from the oppression I saw for a snippet before I was directed back into the train. I said at the start that it's almost taboo to speak about the districts in this way, but I disagree. The history of Panem's main driving forces should be documented because without them I don't think this great nation can ever survive._

 _So, why does the eerie feeling still remain, as I finish each chapter and my confident grew more and more, the same sense of uneasiness passes over me like a ghost pacing through me over and over. Is this why people find it so hard to talk about the struggling districts? Maybe. I care not for those, I care only for preserving the history of Panem, a recollection of what life is like in the districts, to inform and educate._

 _I would like to thank you for your time, reading through this book might have given you the same uneasiness I got, but I hope it was worth it. I implore you, the readers, to share this book, go and educate the citizens, make them see what the districts are like outside of the Hunger Games._

 _~ Vincent Cait_

* * *

 _ **A/N - It's over, so soon. I just powered through it like a mad man, staying up until the early mornings just so I can finish it. This hopefully helps anyone that end up submitting to any of my future SYOTs (if I make any). It's fun researching the districts and making something that somewhat correlates to my universe.**_

 _ **This epilogue serves as a future part of Cade Valentines adventures, right now it's early days for him but this is going to be part of something bigger.**_

 ** _Hope_** _ **you enjoyed this!**_ _ **go read 'The Lazy Lamentations of Cade Valentine'**_

 _ **and visit the website**_ ** _tllcv . weebly . com_**

 _ **Alec**_


End file.
